Ungleiche Partner
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Raphael ist neu an der Diebesgilde und mangels Zeit sich um den Jungdieb zu kümmern, teilt die ihn dem schweigsamen Samuel zu, doch beide haben dunkle Geheimnisse voreinander.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von Raphael, eines jungen Kaiserlichen, von seiner Familie ausgestoßen wegen eines Verbrechens, das er nicht beging, findet sich plötzlich auf der Straße wieder. Als er von einer Wache dabei erwischt etwas zu klauen, wird er nach einem zweimonatigen Gefängnisaufenthalts von einer Botin der Diebesgilde angesprochen. Aus Neugierde und da er nichts zu verlieren hat, taucht er also um Mitternacht am vereinbarten Ort im Hafenviertel auf und wird vom Gildenältesten Armand für würdig befunden. Da die Gilde im Moment jedoch keine Zeit hat sich um einen Neuling zu kümmern, wird er dem schweigsamen Samuel zugeteilt um von ihm das Handwerk der Diebe zu erlernen. Doch beide ungleichen Begleiter haben Geheimnisse voreinander, die mehr als unheimlich sind. Wird sie das schlussendlich trennen, oder umso enger zusammenschweißen?

Autor: Kai Aquila

Rated: T später M

Warnugen: Gewalt und später vielleicht Slash

Anmerkung: Ich freue mich über jeden Review.

Hallo. Was ihr hier gerade lest, ist meine Lebensgeschichte, zumindest meine Lebensgeschichte nach einem ganz besonderen Ereignis. Also, wie fange ich am besten an? Ach, vielleicht einfach so:

Erstes Kapitel: Ein schweigsamer Begleiter.

Ich war tatsächlich gekommen. Ich, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Grafenfamilie in Leyawiin stand um Mitternacht in einem Garten des Hafenviertels, dem ärmsten Viertel der Kaiserstadt und wartete drauf, dass ein Gesandter der Diebesgielde auftauchte. Komm, noch ist Zeit zu gehen, dachte ich mir, doch bewegte mich keinen Meter. Eine Fackel schien am Eingang des Hintergartens. Okay, jetzt gab es endgültig kein zurück mehr. Ich richtete mich gerade auf und bemühte mich einen gelassenen Eindruck zu machen. Der Mann, der vor mir stehen blieb war durchschnittlich groß und kräftig gebaut, mit dunkler Haut und schwarzen Haaren. Er trug eine einfache Lederrüstung und wirkte nicht sehr bedrohlich.

„Seid gegrüßt, ich bin Armand Christoph, Gildenältester und Ihr wollt euch, nehme ich an, der Diebesgilde anschließen?", fragte er mich jetzt ruhig.

Ich atmete tief durch um mir Mut zu machen.

„Ja."

Der Gildenälteste wirkte nicht sonderlich glücklich, das zu hören und kratzte sich etwas ratlos am Hinterkopf.

„Hm, ich muss leider sagen, dass wir im Moment leider nicht die Zeit haben, um einen Jungdieb auszubilden. Hieronymus Lex hält uns rund um die Uhr beschäftigt müsst ihr wissen, hm. Was hieltet ihr davon, für einige Zeit bei einem unserer älteren Dieben zu bleiben und unser Handwerk von ihm zu erlernen?"

„Ist in Ordnung, schätze ich.", antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

„Gut. Du wirst dich mit deinem neuen persönlichen Doyen morgen um dieselbe Uhrzeit hier treffen. Schatten mögen euch verbergen.", verabschiedete er mich.

Schatten mögen euch verbergen? Das war wohl ein traditioneller Gruß der Diebesgilde. Dann sollte ich ihn wohl am besten ebenfalls aussprechen.

„Schatten mögen auch euch verbergen", wiederholte ich.

Armand nickte anerkennend und verließ den Garten. Erleichtert seufzte ich. In der nähe waren zwei Strohbetten und ein Bettler saß auf einem von ihnen.

„Wäre da noch frei?", fragte ich ihn vor sichtig und zeigte auf das verbleibende Bett.

Besser erkundigen als sich nachher Streit mit irgendeinem Hünen einzufangen. Der Mann, der Ende der 5oer zu sein schien blickte müde zu mir hoch und nickte.

„Sie haben ihn vor einer Woche schon erwischt.", erklärte er.

Dann musterte er mich misstrauisch.

„Ihr seid wohl nicht von hier, dass ihr es noch nicht mitbekommen habt?"

„Nein, ich bin nur auf der Durchreise.", erwiderte ich darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel zu sagen.

Gib niemals mehr von dir preis, als eine Situation es erfordert, das war eine der ersten Gesetze, die ich in meiner Zeit auf der Straße gelernt hatte. Alles, was jemandem mehr Informationen lieferte als er benötigte, konnte gegen einen verwendet werden. Ich schlief schnell ein.

„Hey kleiner."

Weckte mich eine raue Stimme. Der andere Bettler schüttelte mich an der Schulter.

„Hm?"

„Dein neuer Freund ist da.", teilte er mir mit.

„Welcher Freund?", wunderte ich mich laut.

Ich war ein wenig perplex. Welcher Freund? Der Bettler schnaubte irritiert, legte sich wieder zum schlafen hin und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Verwirrt rappelte ich auf und da fiel es mir siedendheiß wieder ein. Die Diebesgilde, natürlich! Ich schlug mir die Hand vor die Stirn. Mit meinem ‚Freund' war sicherlich mein neuer Mentor oder, wie die Diebesgilde dazu sagt, Doyen, gemeint. Schnell rannte ich in den Garten und dort stand auch bereits eine, der Silhouette nach, männliche Gestalt. Ich eilte zu ihm.

„Verzeiht, ich habe geschlafen.", entschuldigte ich mich hastig.

Intensive rote Augen musterten mich für einen kurzen Augenblick kühl und ließen mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, bevor mein Gegenüber selbige wieder abwandte und stattdessen irgendeinen Punkt hinter meinem Rücken beobachtete. Ich sah mich um, um zu erkennen, was meinen Doyen so in seinen Bann zog, konnte jedoch nichts ausmachen und blickte sofort wieder zu ihm, als er das Wort an mich richtete.

„Ich weiß."

Noch immer waren seine Rubinaugen auf den Punkt jenseits meines peripheren Sichtfeldes fixiert. Ich dachte immer, rot sei eine warme Farbe, zumindest ist das in der Kunst so, doch dieses Rot war derart kalt, dass auch jeder noch so kräftige Blau Ton bei seinem Anblick mit schweren Erfrierungen ins Lazarett eingeliefert werden müsste.

„Ja…"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin diese Unterhaltung führen sollte. Ruckartig fuhr er herum, schwang sich über die Steinmauer, die den Garten umgrenzte und versteckte sich in einer Nische. Ich kletterte ihm etwas weniger elegant hinterher.

„Was soll das?", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Er schwieg und deutete in Richtung der Häuser, wo sich jetzt einige Wachen tummelten.

„Oh."

Eine Weile blieben wir dort und betrachteten die Männer vom Kaiservolk wie sie in ihren silbern glänzenden Rüstungen herumstolzierten, Rüstungen, die, wie ich wusste, weit mehr Gold kosteten als ich jemals in meinem Leben wieder besitzen würde, bis mein Begleiter sich neben mir in Bewegung setzte und verschwand. Hektisch sah ich mich nach ihm um und entdeckte ihn bereits viele Meter von mir entfernt. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Als ich ihn eingeholt hatte, liefen wir stumm gemeinsam in die Kaiserstadt. Nachdem wir das Eingangstor zum Marktbezirk überwunden hatten, bei dem mein Doyen den Soldaten knapp zunickte, steuerte er die Herberge zum Kaufmann an. An der Rezeption überreichte er Velus 20 Gold und erklomm wortlos die Stufen hinauf zu den Zimmern. Er sperrte die schwere Holztür auf und steckte den Schlüssel dann zurück in seinen weiten Umhang. Ich setzte mich nervös aufs Bett und wippte angespannt vor und zurück. Seelenruhig packte mein Begleiter derweil eine Schriftrolle aus und begann etwas zu schreiben, was wahrscheinlich ein Bericht sein sollte. Ich bemerkte, dass er seine Kapuze noch immer nicht heruntergezogen hatte, ebenso, wie er weiterhin seinen Umhang trug. Neugierig beugte ich mich vor, um zu erfahren, was er da so wichtiges zu berichten hatte.

„Hat dir nie jemand gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist, anderer Leute Briefe zu lesen?", fragte er ohne aufzublicken.

Er duzte mich und das störte mich gewaltig. Ich war alt genug, dass das der Vergangenheit angehören sollte. Mit einem Trotzgesicht lehnte ich mich wieder zurück.

„Ich bin 17.", informierte ich ihn, um ihn auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam zu machen.

„Verzeiht."

Es klang nicht, als würde es ihm wirklich Leid tun, sondern eher relativ beiläufig. Stille senkte sich über uns.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Raphael.", stellte ich mich ihm vor.

Da wir zusammenarbeiten würden, war es nur fair, wenn ich ihm meinen Namen verriet und er mir im Gegenzug seinen.

„Samuel.", erwiderte er stoisch.

„Aha… Freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Ich reichte ihm die Hand, doch mein Gruß blieb unerwidert. Ich seufzte, was ich in der folgenden Stunde noch mehrmals tat. Endlich packte Samuel den Federkiel weg und zog sich seinen Umhang und sein Hemd aus. Was die fehlende Kapuze freigab ließ mich den Atem anhalten. Vor mir stand ein junger Mann, vermutlich nicht viel älter als ich selbst und trotzdem schien er schon Jahrhunderte kommen und gehen gesehen zu haben, sie waren an ihm vorüber geschlichen, hatten ihn zwar bemerkt, ihn sogar mit ein paar kleinen Falten an der Stirn und unter den Augen gezeichnet, aber schienen sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu haben, ihn schlussendlich seiner Bestimmung zuzuführen, dem Tod. Seine Haut war kränklich weiß. Durch seine blasse Lippe bohrten sich zwei Piercingringe, dasselbe galt für seine rechte Augenbraue. Er war knochig, jede seiner Rippen sichtbar und doch extrem muskulös. Seine matt schimmernden schwarzgrünen Haare trug er zu nibenischen Zöpfen. Einige Kratzer zierten sein Gesicht, von Kämpfen vielleicht? Doch was mich am meisten ängstigte waren nicht die scharfen Wangenknochen oder die eingefallenen Wangen darunter, sondern die nadelspitzen langen Fänge, die anstelle seiner Eckzähne leicht über seine bleichen Lippen ragte. Das und seine roten Augen waren eindeutige Zeichen. Er war sicherlich einmal ein ganz ansehnlicher Nord gewesen, doch nun wirkte er einfach nur alt und abgespannt. Mit einem Satz stand ich senkrecht, meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt um das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Vampir!"

Ich spie das Wort nahezu aus. Er warf mir einen knappen Seitenblick zu. Er schätzte wohl ab, was ich jetzt tun würde, da ich sein Geheimnis kannte. Ob ich eine Bedrohung für ihn war. Sein Körper war steif geworden, aus Angst?

„Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?", fragte er kontrolliert.

Für jeden, der nicht genauer hingehört hatte, hätte es neutral geklungen, aber ich hörte die Gespanntheit heraus. Man merkte, dass er eigentlich noch jung war, unerfahren, doch mühsam auf Gefasstheit trainiert, vielleicht war er mir gar nicht so unähnlich, bis auf das Vampirsein natürlich. Tja, was würde ich jetzt tun? Ich wusste es nicht. Vampirismus war zwar im strikten Sinne nicht verboten in Cyrodiil, doch wurden Vampire von inoffiziellen Organisationen gejagt und getötet. Vom Rest der Bevölkerung wurden sie gefürchtet und verachtet. Andererseits hatte Samuel mir bis jetzt noch nichts getan und hatte ich mir nicht geschworen, niemanden mehr nach dem Äußeren zu beurteilen? Ich selbst war schließlich ein Bettler. Ein dreckiger räudiger Bettler, der alles stiehlt, was ihm unter die Nase kommt, zumindest war es das, was die Leute über uns Heimatlose behaupteten. Das hieß nicht, dass ich diesen Gerüchten entsprach, im Gegenteil, ich versuchte mich jeden Tag am Fluss zu waschen und ja, ich hatte schon das ein oder andere mitgehen lassen, aber doch nur, weil ich hungrig war, nie, weil es mir Spaß machte, Leute ihrer Existenzgrundlage zu berauben.

„Das hängt ganz von euch ab.", erwiderte ich langsam.

Er nickte zögernd.

„Was wollt ihr?"

Verdutzt runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Was ich will?"

Samuel nickte wieder.

„Was fordert ihr?", wiederholte er.

Nun verstand ich, was er meinte. Ein sadistisches Grinsen breitete sich über mein Gesicht aus, das seine blieb ausdruckslos.

„Also zuerst mal möchte ich, dass ich meinen Hals in Sicherheit weiß."

Nun schlich sich auch auf seine Züge ein leicht obszönes Lächeln, seine Augen wanderten zu meinem unbedeckten Hals und er leckte sich suggestiv über die Lippen. Ich fluchte leise und wünschte mir, ich hätte einen hohen Kragen. Ein leises Glucksen entkam Samuels zusammengepressten Mund.

„Ja oder Nein?", rief ich lauter und ängstlicher als beabsichtigt.

Noch immer das hämische halb Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er fast bedauernd aus.

„Ich verspreche euch, dass meine Zähne eure Kehle nie streifen werden. Allerdings kann ich nicht für meine dunklen Brüder und Schwestern garantieren. Die Kinder der Nacht sind immer hungrig.", antwortete er, Gefahr war allgegenwärtig in seiner Stimme.

Seltsamerweise entspannte ich mich danach.

„Nun, dagegen habe ich ja euch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Armand es nicht gerne sähe, wenn er hörte, dass euer Schützling durch eine Vampirattacke umkam oder?" Er warf mir einen düsteren Blick zu, bei dem ich nur lache konnte. „So, wie alt seid ihr?", erkundigte ich mich neugierig.

Allmählich erschlafften auch seine Muskeln wieder.

„19.", meinte er kurz.

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Sicher.", erwiderte ich sarkastisch.

„Das ist die Wahrheit.", sagte er ernst.

„Uh-hu und wie lange seid ihr schon 19?", hakte ich nach.

„Eine Weile.", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Versucht nicht, euch rauszureden.", mahnte ich ihn. „Ich kann auch gleich zu Velus runter gehen und ihm ein paar sehr pikante Details über seinen Gast erzählen, also?"

Damit hatte ich ihn in der Hand. Er schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Seit über 100 Jahren, ich habe aufgehört zu zählen."

Ich hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Wow."

„Ja, Wow.", kommentierte er meine Überraschung trocken.

Ich gähnte herzhaft und legte mich hin.

„Nacht.", murmelte ich schläfrig.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte er mich leicht befremdet.

„Was?"

„Euch ist klar, dass ihr euch mir praktisch anbietet?"

„Ihr habt es versprochen.", erinnerte ich ihn zuversichtlich, doch konnte nicht umhin, ihn noch einmal absichernd anzusehen.

„Und ihr traut mir?"

Er hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Bis auf weiteres. Ich bin auch nicht ganz wehrlos, wisst ihr.", unterrichtete ich ihn.

Ein Straßenkind zu sein lehrte einen so einiges und eine Grundausbildung im Militär war auch ganz nützlich.

„Sicher."

Die Art wie er dies sagte, ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht glaubte, ich könnte etwas gegen ihn ausrichten, sollte er beschließen von meinem Lebenssaft zu kosten. Samuel stand auf und zog den Vorhang vor dem Fenster zu, durch den schon das Licht des neuen morgens gefallen war. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Nacht verstrichen war. Samuel schwieg und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster.

„Schlaft ihr nicht?", fragte ich Stirn furchend.

„Vampir.", erinnerte er mich nonchalant.

„Vampire müssen nicht schlafen? Gruselig."

„Kaum, wir müssen ja auch nicht essen."

„Ah, deswegen seid ihr auch so dürr."

Samuel verzog das Gesicht.

„So war ich schon immer."

Abermals gähnte ich und wenig später war ich dann auch weg.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oblivion gehört nicht mir. Wenn es das täte, dann hätte es nicht so verdammt viele Bugs. Wisst ihr, wie schlimm das ist, wenn man ein Haus betritt und das Spiel stürzt einfach ab?

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es bereits später Abend. Samuel verschwand gerade durch die Tür. Ich hörte noch, wie er ‚Langschläfer' brummte.

„Hey, wartet!", rief ich ihm nach und hetzte hinterher.

Unten holte ich ihn ein, während er Velus den Schlüssel zuwarf. Draußen war es dämmrig und eine kühle Brise strich um uns, ließ Samuels Umhang leicht hinter ihm aufbauschen und zerzauste mir meine roten Haare. Unterdrückt fluchend folgte ich ihm auf den Fersen, Samuel gluckste sacht. Da er nicht sprach, schritten wir einfach nur still nebeneinander her. Nachdem wir das Stadttor hinter uns gelassen hatten, lief er zu den Ställen. Am Zaun angekommen pfiff er gerade so laut, dass eines der grasenden Pferde aufhorchte und zu uns trabte. Es war ein wunderschöner Rappe. Er schien die Verkörperung von Stärke und Sanftmut zugleich zu sein. Allerdings hatten die Augen, die wie Samuels rubinrot waren etwas ziemlich gruseliges an sich. Ehrfurchtsvoll strich ich über die dunkle Nase des Tieres.

„Er ist wunderschön.", flüsterte ich überwältigt.

Samuel klopfte dem Schwarzen anerkennend die Schulter.

„Er ist eine sie und sie heißt Nona.", korrigierte er mich abwesend.

„Entschuldigung, Nona."

Ich tätschelte ihr Vergebung suchend die weit geblähten Nüstern. Samuel nahm ihre Zügel und zog sie zum Gatter, welches er darauf öffnete. Mit einem Satz saß er auf dem Rücken seiner Stute und reichte mir die Hand.

„Wie? Ihr wollt, dass wir zu zweit auf ihrem Rücken sitzen?", fragte ich verdutzt.

„Es sei den, ihr möchtet lieber nebenher rennen."

„Sind wir nicht ein bisschen zu schwer für Nona?", gab ich zu bedenken.

„Sie hat schon viel mehr getragen, glaub mir.", versicherte Samuel mir.

Da ergriff ich dann doch lieber die mir dargebotene Hand und ließ mich hinter ihm auf den Pferderücken ziehen.

„Pferde mögen eigentlich keine Vampire wie mich, eigentlich mag niemand Vampire wie mich. Die Hunde nicht, die Raben nicht und ganz sicher nicht die Menschen."

„Hat Nona denn keine Angst vor dir?"

„Nein, seltsamerweise hat sie die nicht, nie gehabt. Ich schätze, sie ist genauso verrückt wie ich, einen Menschen wie dich aufzunehmen.", sagte Samuel sichtlich froh und beugte sich vor auf Nonas Hals, um ihr durch den Schopf zu wuscheln.

„Wo reiten wir eigentlich hin?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Nach Cheydinhal.", informierte Samuel mich und galoppierte los.

„Was wollt ihr denn dort?"

„Ich habe etwas zu erledigen in der Stadt der Dunmer."

Mehr wollte er mir anscheinend nicht verraten. Samuel war echt ein komischer Typ. Aber was erwartete ich schon von einem Vampir? Wir ritten fast die ganze Nacht hindurch, anfangs über die rote Straße und gen Mitternacht über die blaue. An den Schwarzufer Ställen überließ er Nona Myvrina Armano und wir betraten die Stadt. Samuel hielt strikt auf ein heruntergekommenes Haus nahe dem Tor zu. Was er da wohl wollte. Anstatt jedoch einfach durch die Tür zu gehen, sah er sich kurz um, bevor er die Abdeckung vom Brunnen hinter dem Haus entfernte und eine Leiter hinunter stieg. Ziemlich perplex kletterte ich meinem Doyen hinterher. Unten fand ich mich in einem engen Schacht wieder, der durch ein Loch mit einem spärlich beleuchteten großen Raum verbunden war. Ich trat aus dem Schacht und blickte mich erstmal um. Der Raum hatte drei Türen, eine, die vermutlich zu dem verlassenen Haus über uns führte und noch zwei weitere an der östlichen und der westlichen Wand. Ein breiter Gang bog links von mir ab. Der Schacht war in einer Ecke des Raumes, während in den drei anderen Tische und Bücher positioniert worden waren. Insgesamt verströmte er eine warme, angenehme Atmosphäre.

„Hey, was macht den der Bursche hier?", rief ein kräftig gebauter Ork in goldener Rüstung uns misstrauisch zu.

„Gogron, halt die Klappe.", wehrte Samuel halbherzig ab, als kannten sie sich schon seit langem.

„Ganz ruhig, aber du kennst doch die Regeln, keine Fremden in der Unterkunft.", erinnerte Gogron Samuel mürrisch.

„Ich werde mit einem Eliminator ganz sicher nicht über derartig belanglose Angelegenheiten der Familie plaudern.", widersprach Samuel.

Familie? Das hier konnte doch nicht Samuels Familie sein, Gogron war immerhin ein Ork und Samuel ein Nord, es war unmöglich, dass diese beiden zur selben Familie gehörten.

„Ist ja schon gut, ehrenwerter Ruhigsteller".", meinte Gogron spöttisch. „Ich nehme mal an, du suchst Vicente?" Der Ork grinste süffisant.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Gogron, und, nein, eigentlich suche ich Ocheeva."

„Sie ist hinten in ihrem Quartier."

„Danke."

Ich beobachtete den skurrilen Austausch interessiert. Nun folgte ich Samuel den Gang entlang zu einem Eisentor, welches er ohne sichtliche Mühe aufdrückte und in das dahinter liegende Zimmer ging. Am Tisch saß eine Argonierin und aß gerade. Sie trug eine leichte, dunkle Rüstung. Als sie Samuel erblickte, stand sie auf und umarmte ihn.

„Du bissst zzurück.", begrüßte sie ihn mit leichtem Zischeln in der rauen Stimme die voll von Erleichterung war.

Scheinbar hatte sie gefürchtet, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dass ihr seine Rückkehr verwehrt bliebe. Irgendwie schien sie mir wie seine Mutter, oder zumindest jemandem, der Samuel sehr nah war. Samuel legte zögernd eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Oh, und wenn hassst du unsss da sschönesss mitgebracht?", fragte Ocheeva dann und musterte mich neugierig.

„Ich bin Raphael, freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen.", stellte ich mich hastig vor.

„Ocheeva, freut mich." Sie wendete sich wieder Samuel zu. „Luccien hat mir gar nichtsss von einem neuen Mitglied erzzählt."

„Weil es kein neues Mitglied gibt, Raphael hat sich kürzlich der Diebesgilde angeschlossen und ich soll ihm unser Handwerk näher bringen, da die normalen Doyen in letzter Zeit zu beschäftigt sind damit, Hieronymus Lex abzulenken.", erklärte Samuel.

„Hieronymusss Lexx! Fassst ssso sschlimm wie diessser vermaledeite Adamusss Phillida! Oh, ich könnte ihn… aber egal. Dir issst doch hoffentlich klar, dasssss wir ihn nun, da er unsere Zuflucht kennt zu einem Familienmitglied machen müssssen, Sssamuel?"

„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, dem entkommen zu können."

Von was redeten die? Ocheeva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Regeln sssind Regeln und wir müssssen sssie nun mal befolgen, ob es unsss passsst oder nicht."

„Aber wir können ihn zu keinem von uns machen, er hat die Aufnahme nicht bestanden."

„Hm, ich weißß esss nicht, vielleicht sssolltessst du Viccente fragen?", schlug Ocheeva vor. Samuel schien das für gar keine gute Idee zu halten. Wer immer dieser Vicente auch war, Samuel war wohl nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen. „Oh, ich bin mir vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dassss er der letzzte ist, den du zzurzzeit konsssultieren möchtessst, aber ich habe mit dererlei Dingen keine Erfahrung und Luccien wird hier ssso bald nicht wieder auftauchen. Du kennst ihn ja, ssstromert durch ganz Tamriel."

Samuel seufzte.

„Danke, Ocheeva."

„Möge die Mutter der Nacht stehtsss mit euch sssein."

Scheinbar hatte wirklich jede Gilde ihre eigene Grußformel. Wir verließen Ocheevas Raum und gingen noch ein Stückchen tiefer hinab. Wieder durchschritten wir ein Eisentor und dahinter befand sich eine schwach mit Kerzen beleuchtete Gruft. Eine Kommode, sowie eine Kiste und ein Bett waren die Einrichtung.

„Vicente, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Zeig dich.", sagte Samuel unwillig.

Aus den Schatten erschien ein Mann, nein, auch er war ein Vampir. Ich schnellte zurück. Vicente hatte Papier bleiche Haut, ein rundes, freundliches Gesicht aus dem zwei blutrote Augen lebendig hervorfunkelten und langes schwarzes Haar, welches er in einem Zopf trug.

„Seid gegrüßt, Samuel. Was führt euch hierher?", begrüßte er uns.

„Seid gegrüßt, Henker. Wie ihr seht, begleitet mich jemand. Sein Name ist Raphael, er ist kein Rekrut der schwarzen Hand und doch werde ich ihn des Öfteren mit mir bringen müssen. Raphael ist ein Neuling der Diebesgilde, doch da die Kinder des Graufuchses derzeit keine Zeit auf sein Training verwenden können, bin ich sein Doyen.", erwiderte Samuel kalt.

„Ihr hättet uns ruhig früher von ihm in Kenntnis setzen können."

„Bis gestern wusste ich es selbst noch nicht; ich bekomme im letzten Moment Bescheid und dann muss ich springen, ich hatte keine Zeit, die schwarze Hand zu informieren.", erklärte Samuel die Umstände meiner Aufnahme.

„Hm. Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag, ihr beobachtet den Jungen und achtet darauf, dass ihm nicht zufällig unser Aufenthaltsort entfleucht und ich werde die Sache für die Dauer ihres seins tolerieren."

„Danke."

Samuel atmete erleichtert aus. Gemeinsam verließen wir die Wohnstätte des Vampirs und betraten, was scheinbar die Wohngemächer waren. Nur spärlich eingerichtet wirkte der Raum karg und wenig einladend. Die schlichten Betten waren auf der rechten Seite nebeneinander aufgereiht und neben jedem war eine kleine Kiste mit dem Hab und Gut ihres Besitzers.

„Meins ist das letzte.", informierte mich Samuel.

Ich hob erstaunt meine Augenbrauen.

„Ich darf in eurem Bett schlafen?"

„Ich brauche es ja schließlich nicht. Ich bin über den Tag weg, wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Damit ließ Samuel mich alleine, verschwand einfach so in die Schatten. Wie konnte ein Mensch so leicht unsichtbar werden? Aber er war ja schließlich kein Mensch. Ich fragte mich, wo ein Vampir des Tages hinwollte. Er konnte sich bei Sonnenlicht doch nicht mal draußen aufhalten. Ich beschloss, mir darüber keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen und legte mich hin. Binnen von Sekunden schlief ich dann auch schon ein.


End file.
